particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Enist
Enist - Energia Istaliana S.p.A. is one of the largest company in Istalia and since the beginning of 42nd century it is a worldwide major brand on the energy and hydrocarburs global market. History ENIST Energia Istaliana S.p.A. was founded in the 3625 as C.N.N.I. (Consorzio Nazionale Nucleare Istaliano - Istalian National Nuclear Consortium) to improve the nuclear tecnology of the Country which bringh to the production in the following year of the successfull nuclear reactors Stella 1, Stella 2, Stella 2.1 and the ambitious but too expensive Stella 3 which was product in only three models. In 3703 the Consortium was about to shutdowm the activities when Enrico Freddi, owner of an investment company based in Silicia, proposed to the Consortium (in part owned by the State and in part by a group of other private companies) to take over the firm offering itself to take in charge the debts accumulated as a result of the Stella 3 reactor. Enrico Freddi in fact was interested to the Research & Development sector of the C.N.N.I., which since the 60's started a collaboration with a little company which operated in an area between the two mountain range of the North, a company which was trying to starts an oil extraction activity (Oil deposit all over around Terra) Enrico Freddi had in fact known that in that area some prospecting operations had reported good results in the search of deposit of oil, an opportunity that Freddi didn't want to pass up. Reorganized the energetic branch of the Cnni to become an energy productor, in 3705 Freddi founded the ENIST Energia Istaliana S.p.A. and in 3714 after ten long years it was inaugurated the Istalian Oil Extraction Field Energia. ImageImage Image Extraction fields in north Padagna and north Trivendito near the northern mountain ranges Enist open its first refinement facilities in Triesta in the 3725 (one year later Freddi died), in 3761 was inaugurated the 31th extraction filed of the north and towards the end of the century the Istalia manages to reach the oil autonomy while Enist's home carburant distribution brand, EnOIL, became the first on the market. Unfortunately the Istalian oil was not too high quality and the expenses to rafine a good product was elevated to compete into the international market and between the first year of 3800 and the 50's the company operates exclusively in the home market. In 3859 from solentia came in Istalia an businessman, Johnatan Williamson, who few years before tried to present to the Solentian government a project to starts offshore extraction operation in the area of the Perartic Ocean to whom the Solentian government pleaded not interested, because the stable and large activities in their own territories, the major oil deposit under a single nation in all Majatra. Williamson bring to the Enist with him very promising preliminary prospecting data and encouraged from this Enist decided to funds the project though postponed for about eight years the effective start of activities spending this time in a long program of study and research in the major oil companies in Majatra and in other continents. In 3864 Enist made an agreement with the Leonardi® Industrial Group S.p.A for the supply of its first oil platforms the first of which was installed in 4867 about 206 km offshore. The oil of the perartic deposit revealed to be abundant and of excellent quality and already after 4 years the first Istalian oil left the motherland while in 3883 was open the first hydrocarbur distribution brand outside Istalia in the Royaume de Rildanor. Between 3886 and 3962 was opened local branch of the Enist's overseas carburant distribution brand EnH (Enist Hydrocarbur to be read in luthorian as En+haitch) and sold oil also in Alduria, Barmenia, Saridan, Kalkalistan, Mordusia, New Alduria, Noumonde, Kanjor, Cobura, Ntoto, Temania, Xsampa and then in other Majatran nation after the adhesion at the Majatran Union and its various treaties. Meantime in 3905 in the field of the Perartic Ocean starts the exploitation of the gas deposits discovered in 3894, as abundand as the oil, also because the deposits in the Perartic Ocean were very little exploited until then (the majatran producer nations preferred to exploit their national deposit and other oil powers were distant and had deposits, in land or offshore, close to their boundaries). At the beginning of the 41st century the company starts to experience a period of decline and in the first half of 41st century the company was nazionalized with all its 112 offshore platforms and 24 oil fields in the north of the nation. The nationalization do not bring better times and in general also the energy colossus was affected by the Istalian decline of the 30's/40's, by the corruption of that years and the company become a political tools, safe the research & development sector which in the 4029 starts to operate a two wind power field and in 4041 installed it's first experimental marine current power filed in the Missena Channel. After the Civil War of 4044-4045 the fate of the Enist followed that of the istalian economy as privatized company, still the biggest energy company of the country, which starts to expand itself in the nation to whom Istalia established relationships and treaties (Trigunia, Vorona, Selucia, Indrala and finilly also Kalistan), known for being specialized in high quality and energy efficiency products due the long tradition of istalian legislation requiring products as much as possible environmentally friendly. In 4120 starts the new Enist Nuclear & Research, new brand of the branch specialized in the production of nuclear reactor and other in other nuclear activity which in 4123 provided the reactor unit for the new Aircraft Carrier of the Navy and presented in the 4126 a newly commercial Pebble Bed Modular Reactor type reactor, the ENR-PBMR Vulcano 1. Category:Corporations in Istalia Category:Corporations Category:Istalia Category:Oil and gas corporations Category:National oil and gas companies